twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilith Mortimer
__TOC__ Abilities Enhanced Physical Attributes Her wounds can heal on their own unless she's suffering detrimental damages (internal/external) that would require feeding. Other than that, she would be able to lift heavy objects, such as a car, and throw it a certain distance that isn't as impressive as the hulk's but feet away to do some damage toward any threats. She could move heavy things around, however, with more ease than a group of men. She runs faster than the average human, but she cannot outrun a werewolf. Her senses are finely attuned, sight, sound, smell, taste and touch - as well as her "sixth" sense. She cannot ingest regular food since her body will reject it, but she does like to drink the good old, red wine. All of these additions to becoming the vampires are nice, but there are always those drawbacks in which she'd need time to recover. Even vampires get winded down after exerting too much effort. Dream Weaver once a physical connection is established, whether it's intimate or as simple as a touch, a link is opened enough for Lilith to enter another person's subconscious, even from a distance. This requires Lilith to fall into a coma-like state as she latches onto that link, and for only fifteen to twenty minutes of their time, she could wreak havoc or walk into the dreams of her intended victim. The drawback is that once she rouses to consciousness, she will need to feed - really badly. Also, whatever happens in the dream world, does not affect anything in the real world. She could torture her victims senselessly, but they will wake up normal. The only scarring that would occur would be mental. Fear with eye contact, she could instill irrational fear that would break as soon as she looks away. The target would be left feeling like a million cockroaches had crawled up and down their entire body. The only time it is most effective is when she makes eye-contact, but once distracted or if the victim can fight back with a "shield" of their own, the "spell" is broken. This also requires great concentration on her part as well. A sense of fatigue would result, and even a headache. Nightfeed this is a combination of Dream Weaving and Fear. This is harbored for special occasions only; with a bite, and when she draws on blood she could push her victim into a state of delirium where they are ensnared by vicious nightmares fueled by what they fear the the most and her influence. The special occasion: when she's suffering from starvation - or when she feels that she's in huuggee danger. When she latches on too long, she too would end up lost in her own delirium and would have to push the victim away. Therefore they would leave, and her powers would ricochet back at her but ten times worse. Biological Profile Appearance Lilith stands at five-three, weighing only 115, with an olive complexion, slender and curvy of build. She is the image of a Gothic pin-up doll, with her raven black hair that sweeps pass her shoulders. She wears it in to ways: either with short, blunt bangs or side swipes; there are days where her hair is elaborately done or just left free. Her clothes consist of lace, high-waisted skirts, six-inch pumps or a lab coat with a high collar that sweeps to her knees. Gloves are a must since she's dealing with the dead, and her make-up is always specifically done with the signature cat-eyeliner and red lipstick. Her fashion appeal is rather eccentric, from diamond studded eye patches to matching gloves, she is constantly up in her dress-code no matter the situation. Even at home, she rests with a certain glamor. Personal Belongings Personality Lilith borderlines OCD on how she deals with the world and her work at the Crematorium. Even though she doesn't have to worry about getting sick, she carries a bottle of hand sanitizer with her everywhere she goes and also wears her gloves. She is never one for spontaneity except for her quirky sense of humor. She plans everything out ahead of time, but tends to over think. The process of getting something done would take a while, but in the end, she always finishes what she aims to do - whether it's to dress a corpse a certain way, arrange a funeral service or hanging a picture frame on the wall, she would make sure that what is done is done perfectly the way she wants it to. When she meets others, she is surprisingly social and very big on mannerisms. She could barely tolerate rudeness, and outwardly expresses her anger rather than internalize it. She is extremely expressive, hands moving about in wild - but graceful -gesticulations. Her views on the human race since her change is debatable. She can't seem to make up her mind of viewing them as cattle for the slaughter, or as potential friends. She rather likes talking to people, especially people with hot blood running in their veins. In a sense, being tied with humans keeps her humanity in check, as painful as it is - she can't help but look at them as meals. History With a last name like Mortimer, it wasn't a surprise that Lilith grew up in a family of morticians, their lineage dating back to when the Black Plague was a bit hit in Europe. The Mortimer's in the great British Isle were the ones taking care of the burning of the sick corpses before they established The Pit as a business. Eventually The Pit became The Graceful Dead, and business boomed for the family. Eventually, the Mortimer's as the generation grew closer toward the modern times, decided to expand their business overseas, which was a great career move on their part since their side of the world would eventually be taken over by a totalitarian dragon. One can picture Lilith as Wednesday of the Addam's Family. She was quiet, appeared as if she was constantly brooding, and sported dark colors and knee high socks with her hair done in pigtails. Sadly, she was the very oppositive of what her image conveyed. She was talkative, sweet by nature, but her fascination with the dead cut off social ties. Her social segregation pushed her toward working more in the family business. She arranged funeral services, set out flowers and cleaned up the corpses before dressing them up properly for the viewing. She had never once suffered from any nightmares until her mother, Liliana Mortimer, passed away from cervical cancer and her father had suffered a stroke that impaired his right side mobility and the left side of his brain that she started dreaming about her mother coming back to life and her father burning in the pit. Her images were vivid, but instead of letting her wild imaginations take over, she learned to not give in - thus came about her expertise in lucid dreaming. Being able to control her dreams as a human would then benefit her greatly when she became a vampire. Halfway toward being an orphan, and at age eighteen, Lilith took over the family business of The Graceful Dead, and hired a live-in nurse to care for her father while she deal with business and attended school. College would never be done since she was constantly changing majors, shifting between fashion, forensics, or being a surgeon. Lilith seemed strong in nature, without any fears, when in fact she was afraid of many things. Messing up, would be one of them. Her father's eminent demise, he wasn't going to be around much with one half of his body immobile and she wondered as to whether or not that being a mortician would set her for life. She seemed to be doing rather well. When the shift happened, Lilith was twenty-seven years old and the virus exploded within her body. She was out in broad daylight, watering the garden when her skin starting smoking and the sun became a blinding and terrible sight. She had to take cover in her home, writhing as she recovered from the UV burns. Confused and suddenly hungry, the live-in nurse was the first unfortunate victim of Lilith's overwhelming bloodlust. And then her father. She began suffering a wild torrent of nightmares, and had feared herself for a long time. She didn't want to venture out ever again, and she was heartstricken with the fact that she was the cause of her own orphanhood and that she could no longer enjoy being in the sun. In the Mortimer home that was located within the Upper East Side of New York, Lilith spent her time in seclusion watching as the world passed in the day and then venturing out to hunt at night. The abilities that had manifested from the change were then revealed during these nightly excursions that were a must in order to sustain herself. She thought that she was the only vampire out there when she realized that they were all in hiding when she had "Dream Weaved" into the mind of another after making absolute contact. Or they were living elsewhere and not in New York. Being alone and dealing with the blood lust had been hard, but she found solace in being in the crematorium. As death rolls rose day to day, Lilith then realized that business needed to boom again. New York needed the Mortimer's and Lilith reopened business. Currently, Lilith has yet met the other vampires, but she has heard something about a Vampire Kingdom... Relationships Allies Enemies Timeline Category:Characters Category:Vampires